chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wallace
is the runner-up of Season 3. ''Season 3'' Wallace was placed on the Jablko tribe, and he found himself in an alliance with Ringo and Winston; through reeling in Lola, they were able to form a strong majority over outsiders Billy and Christine. After losing the season's first immunity challenge, the alliance targeted Christine - viewing Billy as necessary to win challenges - and she was voted out 4-2, after which Jablko won all the remaining challenges before the swap. On Day 9, Wallace, with his alliance member Winston, was swapped to Bobule, alongside Ice, Roxanne, and Steven; the new Bobule won every remaining challenge. After the merge on Day 17, Wallace and Winston found themselves aligned with their former enemy, Billy, and targeted Jesse, under the assumption that Billy had enough allies from the post-swap tribes to procure a majority; they were mistaken, as all the women in the game covertly banded together to blindside Billy instead. Steven was unanimously voted out after the next vote for being the biggest threat left in the game, leaving the numbers between men and women evened. The men agreed to band together to combat the women's alliance; Jesse's worries about being put into a tiebreaker, however, led to his paranoid flip and Winston being blindsided in a 6-4 vote. Jesse's new status with the women proved useful, however, and the women were convinced to turn on two of their own: Cooper and Roxanne; Cooper was blindsided in a 7-2 vote. Wallace and Jesse grew closer as allies after Jesse's sway kept Wallace in the game; despite this, the Women's Alliance was targeting Wallace again. Wallace saved himself by winning Individual Immunity, however, and he and Jesse decided to betray their alliance. Brokering a deal with the Women's Alliance to work together and spare themselves, Wallace and Jesse sided with the women to blindside Marcus in a 5-2-1 vote, followed by a unanimous vote out of Roxanne. The numbers between the men and the women even once again, Wallace and Jesse agreed to Ringo's plan of reigniting the Men's Alliance; reeling in Charlotte, the quartet blindsided Ice in a 4-2 vote. At this point, the allegiance between Wallace and Jesse was beginning to waiver as both viewed the other as a huge threat. When the target, Deirdre, won a combined Individual Immunity and reward challenge, she brought Wallace along with her, and the two formed a Final Two deal; back at camp, the vote was thrown into chaos. Wallace used his opportunity to his own benefit, however, using his new alliance with Deirdre to blindside Jesse in a 2-1-1-1 vote, with Jesse having voted for Wallace in the process. Wallace would then go on to form a second Final Two deal with Charlotte, wanting to protect himself on all fronts; Deirdre won her second Individual Immunity challenge, and while she wanted to go after Charlotte, Wallace instead sided with his secondary ally to vote Ringo out 2-1-1, incurring another vote from Ringo. Wallace then won the final Individual Immunity challenge of the season; forced to choose between Charlotte and Deirdre, Wallace chose to take Deirdre to the end, hoping to get credit for sticking with his original deal and feeling that Charlotte had more friends on the jury than Deirdre did. While facing the jury, Wallace was praised for his speaking, mannerisms, and two solo immunities, including the most pivotal one of the season. He was chastised for his blindsides, however, and not being loyal. He won the jury votes of Roxanne, Cooper, Winston, and Billy, finishing as the season's runner-up. Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Jablko Tribe Category:Day 39 Category:2nd Place Category:Finalists Category:Cake Tribe Category:Individual Immunity Winners